The cursed dayz
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: A curse has swept over the villages. only a few have survived.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was full. And howling could be heard from a distance.

I walked up to my window.

"Shit." I swore.

I ran out of my house and went wolf.

After some time of running, I made a sudden stop.

"It's about time you made it Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I don't make it a point to hand with vampires." I said.

"Have you heard about the new kid?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Heard he was a real kiss ass."

"I need you to become friends with him."

I looked at her with anger. "I hate vampires."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah sure whatever."

She smiled. "Now go."

"Where will I find him?"

"He's cowering in fear at the old abandoned academy."

"Typical." I started to walk away. I turned my head to look at her. "Yo, why are you always sending me to do your dirty work? Im not your slave."

"I know Sasuke. But you do work for me. And just look at all of the people that you've saved."

"I've only saved the phoenix. And now im going after some new kid."

She nodded her head. "Are you scared or something? Do you need Ino to go with you?"

Ino was the phoenix that I had saved in the past.

"Im not scared." I bared my fangs at her. "And I don't need the phoenix to help me." I ran off looking for the new kid.

My eyes glistened in the night.

I had spotted the old abandoned academy.

I sniffed the air. I could smell the faint scent of…ramen. Ramen was a rare thing to find. Ever since a select few were cursed and all of the normal humans left the area.

This new kid must have been cursed somehow.

I walked inside the old academy.

I followed the scent of ramen. It kept getting stronger. Then whimpering entered my ears.

He was like a delicate flower. So beautiful. His eyes gleamed and sparkled. He was just a sexy fox.

"Yo kid." I said walking up to him.

"Stay away from me?"

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"N-Naruto."

"Nice to meet you. The names Sasuke."

I heard a growl in the same room.

I looked around. Then back at Naruto.

"No." I gasped.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" a harsh voice asked me.

I backed up and growled. "Stay away from me."

"Come on Sasuke." the voice said.

"No!" I barked. "Why are you holding this kid hostage?"

"Food is running low. I have to eat something. And why are you hanging out with vampires?"

"That's none of your business."

Itachi came into view. "So little brother. You gonna fight me to save this kid?"

"Sakura wants him to be unharmed. So you tell me."

When the curse came down, I thought that Itachi would have become a weasel. But no he had to become a wolf, just like me.

We made up the yin yang wolf. He was Yang while I on the other paw was Yin. The symbol was engraved in our arms.

My older brother ran at me.

Our epic battle began. Like two wolves fighting over who should be alpha. Our battle was gruesome.

I was backed up into a corner with heavy breathing.

Itachi, also breathing heavily, laughed at me. "You're even weaker then before." he walked over to the fox kid.

I jumped on Itachi's back. I bit down on the back of his neck.

He howled out in pain. He bounded around like a bull.

But I held on.

I was flipped over. My arm was bit down on. I could feel the bone being crushed in Itachi's powerful jaws.

Without even time to think, I clawed at his face.

He let go of my arm but went for my throat. He grabbed me and threw my across the room. He ran at me again.

I swung at him. Kicking his lower jaw.

He grabbed me again and nailed me to the ground.

I coughed up blood.

"Yin you might as well give up. You'll never win."

"Think again Yang. I work for vampires."

I grasped his throat with my powerful jaws and kicked him off of me.

But in doing so, he stepped on my shattered arm.

My eyes widened from the intense pain.

I spat fire at him. But since we both could use fire attacks it didn't help me out too much.

"I'll burn those wings of yours Itachi." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Itachi puffed out air through his nose. "You are a worthy opponent. But only I am victorious."

"Is that why you run away with your tail between your legs in the aftermath?" I wiped the blood off of my mouth. "Maybe you should run away now. Stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

"You'll pay for this Sasuke." He disappeared.

I sighed and walked over to the frozen in fear fox kid.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Me? What about you? You fought for my life. And you don't even know me."

"That's my job. That's why the vampires hired me."

"I like your job."

"It kinda sucks though. Cuz I have to save the cursed ones from my brother. All he cares about is feeding on others."

"It's amazing that you're still alive."

"It truly is a miracle." I cringed from the pain.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch."

"You can't play that card on me. I can see that your arm is broken."

"It's shattered. There's a difference."

"Can you walk on it?"

"So what if I can't? I will anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I've done my job for many years now. I think I know what to do. Now follow me." I started to limp away from him. I glanced back. "If you don't follow me I'll be forced to carry you."

"But I don't like vampires."

"I was given strict orders."

"I don't care about your orders."

I rolled my eyes. "You will." I walked away.

I had just walked out of the academy when Naruto bumped into me.

"Sorry Sasuke."

"Whatever. Some friendly advice. Don't knock on death's door. Ring the doorbell and run. He hates that."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Where does death live?"

"I'll show you. Now strut!"

"But im not a model…"

"That doesn't mean anything." I continued to walk away from him.

"Why don't you strut?"

"It doesn't work as good when im wolf. But…" I turned human with some wolf qualities. "You wanna see me strut, fox boi?"

He nodded.

I looked down the skywalk and began to strut my stuff.

He ran up to me. His foxy tail trailing behind him. "You are so gay." He smiled.

"You have no idea." I licked his lips.

He pushed me away from him. "What the hell?"

"You know nothing of hell."

"Oi are you wearing eyeliner?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Don't judge me until you walked a day in my shoes."

He looked down and went fox in front of my very eyes.

"Oi, emo kid?"

I looked at him.

He laughed. "You go by that name?"

"All the time." I looked down. I went wolf and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Put my down emo boi!"

I ignored him and ran to my boss.

"It's about time Sasuke." Sakura said.

I dropped the kid. "Im sorry Sakura. I ran into some trouble."

"Was it your brother again?" Ino asked.

I gave a single nod with my heavy head.

"What happened to your arm?" Sakura asked.

"It's shattered. It'll take longer to heal then it usually does."

"He crushed you arm?" Ino shrieked.

I nodded.

Naruto looked at me. "Not much for talking?"

"Im heading home." I said to him.

"Am I coming with you or something?" he asked.

"Well it was directed to you." I turned and walked away with Naruto right be my side.

We made it to my house after some time of his non-stop talking and me ignoring him.

"So… you live in the middle of nowhere?"

I nodded. "Don't like it? Sleep outside."

"No im good. I love your house."

"Kiss ass." I walked in the house.

"Okay… so far so good." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Take a shower. I don't wanna smell you all night." I threw him a towel and some clean clothes.

Once he was in the bathroom I walked outside.

"Emo kid?" a voice echoed.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" I asked the phoenix.

"I had to see you again."

I grinned. "You're sweet."

"How is that arm of yours?"

"Give it a week in a splint and it'll be okay."

She shrieked. "That's cool."

"Sing for me, my little phoenix."

She blushed. "You always get me with that. Wanna train?"

"Why?"

"Well once Itachi is dead…"

"I will die along with him."

"What do you mean dear child."

"Im a slave to the dark. The vampires hired me to save the cursed ones from Itachi. If he is dead then my services are no longer needed. Don't you see my angel of light… they'll kill me. And Itachi knows this."

"Im sorry. I never…"

"It's okay. But I must ask of you but one thing."

"Anything brave one."

"I need you to sing. Sing for me my love."

She opened her mouth and let a beautiful sound.

I let out a howl to match the song.

We sang out our song of death together. But like all songs, it came to an end.

We both went human.

"Mercy will never show her face to me." I sighed.

"Sasuke… my middle name is Mercy." Ino leaned close to me.

Our lips met.

My eyes widened. I pushed her away. "Ino! You know im gay."

"Im sorry Sasuke."

"You need to forget the past. What we had was nothing. I was a naïve child."

Her eyes swelled with tears. "Sasuke. I hoped that you would see what you need. You have no one."

"You thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But when I turned up the heat…"

"I know Sasuke."

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes."

I sighed and hugged her. "Ino…I…_This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise to depart. Just promise one this. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise you my heart. Just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what is thought; I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought, so think me naïve. I'd promise you my heart you'd promise to keep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to…sleep_." I handed over a small box.

"Oh Sasuke." She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mother's. Before the dark curse towered over us that is."

"What happened to her?"

My eyes swelled with tears. But I fought them back. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed my mother!"

Ino gasped and went fire bird. She flew into the air. "Sasuke, how could you?"

"I couldn't control myself." I went wolf.

"I thought you were different."

I looked to the ground. "Forgive me."

"I hope you stay cursed. And take this back." She flew off into the distance.

I grabbed the box with the ring still in it.

"_It's getting hard to breathe. Darkness in my head frightens me. There's a little devil in my mouth writing ugly for you to shout. The virgin soul that lived in me is raped by insecurity. I need you to sing. Sing for me my love. Sing the right the wrong. Here inside my mind, truth is hard to find. It's getting too crowded here. All alone and playing with my fear. I don't want this anymore; I've tied myself down to the floor. I need you to sing. Sing for me my love. Sing the right the wrong. Here inside my mind, truth is hard to find. Sono mihi. Sing for me. Sono mihi. Sing for me. Sono mihi. Sing for me. Sono mihi. Sing for me. Sono mihi. Sing for me my love. Sing! Sing for me my love. Sing the right from wrong. Here inside my mind, truth is hard to find. Sing for me my love. Sing the right from wrong. Here inside my mind, truth is hard to find._" I sang.

"You can sing like a girl?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked at Naruto. "No...Well…yes. I can change my voice to sound like Tarja. And a few other female singers."

"That's cool." He smiled.

I walked inside with Naruto at my heels.

"So…" he continued to talk. "What's up with you and the phoenix?"

"We shared a similar childhood. She was robbed of her innocence. As was I."

"Im confused. How?"

"I rather not give away any information. She's stronger then the flames. I'll tell you that."

"Hey where am I sleeping tonight?" He looked tired.

I grinned. "I can make you a bed." I said walking up to the couch.

"Thank you Sasuke."

I threw a sheet over the couch. "It's nothing."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

I shook my head. "No. so how's this?"

"Wow Sasuke. You're like a super wife." He smiled.

I started at him with anger in my eyes. "Urusai."

"So where do you sleep?"

"In that room." I pointed to my bedroom.

He nodded and hopped up on the couch. "Goodnight."

I walked away. "Night." I said as softly as I could.

I trotted over to my bed, which happened to be in a corner.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

The storm finally hit with loud thunder, bright lightning, and blinding rain.

I soon heard my door open.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" I whispered.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"You wouldn't happen to be scared of thunder…would ya?"

"Please. Can I sleep with you?" he almost sounded as if he were gonna cry.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Oh good." he gave out a sigh of relief.

The little fox hopped onto the bed and snuggled next to me.

I started at him. Watching him sleep. I put my head down and held his furry little body close to me to keep him warm.

I soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened when the crack of dawn peeked through my window.

I maneuvered myself around Naruto and got off my bed. I dug through my makeup box, looking for my black nail polish. I went human once I found it. I walked into the kitchen so that I wouldn't wake my guest up.

My wolfy ear twitched. I looked out my sliding doors.

I walked outside and looked around.

"Shit!" I turned tail and tried to run. But I was grabbed by the back of my shirt. Soon I was locked in a bear hug.

"Let go." I growled.

"Do you love him?" My brother asked.

I stopped struggling. "Why do you ask… dear brother?"

"I wanna know. You and I both know that you really need some sex."

"_Tiny-minded. Two-toned suckers. Same old faces make me shudder. Countless times I've screamed 'oh brother. Where are you? I need someone to be my lover!' all my life, I've been waiting. Passed my time. Procrastinating. Now. It's a trip. Im a flip. And flash right through the scene. Can't you see what I mean? Now. It's a trip. Im a flip. And flash right through the scene. Can't you see what I mean?" _Then I laughed.

"Sasuke. No" he barked. "I can't help you with this problem."

"You know if Sakura knew that we planned all of this. She'd be pissed at me."

"Hey. It's not like I want you to die. And I know you don't want me to die. So about the kid?"

"He might just be the one. But it's only been a night."

That one night became many nights.

I warmed up to the idea of him sharing a bed with me.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice moaned in my ears.

"Let me outta this dream." I whispered to him.

The fox child held me close to him. That's when I realized that he was taller then me in human form.

Our lips met.

My eyes snapped open. I looked around. The fox child was still asleep.

I sighed. I wanted him so bad. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I made the weirdest noise and stuck out my tongue.

I sat down at the table. My head soon banged against the table. I needed a hero to save me.

I heard Naruto laugh. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

I looked at him. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

He laughed harder. "Well im not the one with a huge red mark on my forehead."

I grinned as I looked into the mirror. A laugh escaped my lips.

"You laughed." His face lit up. "So what do you dream about at night?"

I looked at his reflection. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know you that much so I just wanted to know."

"You know more about me then you think you do."

He looked away. He was…

"Are you…blushing?" I asked him. I looked at the real him.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you… interested in me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I…?" he trailed off.

"Hot? Sexy? A turn on?"

"Well that answers my question. So do you…?" he trailed off again.

I nodded. "Follow me."

He followed me.

I grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"Wait what-"

"_So hot out of the box. Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained. Push the limit. Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. Imma hurt you real good baby. Let's go, it's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that im gonna display. I told you. Imma hold you down until you're amazed. Give it to ya till you're screaming my name. No escaping once I start. Once im in, I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over. Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what im bout to do? Cuz it's about to get rough for you. Im here for your entertainment. Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But im about to turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment. 'Sall right. You'll be fine. Baby im in control. Take the pain. Take the pleasure. Im the master of both. Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul. Im gonna work it 'til your totally blown. No escaping once I start. Once im in, I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on 'til it's over. Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what im bout to do? Cuz it's about to get rough for you. Im here for your entertainment. Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But im about to turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment. Oh. Do you like what you see? Oh! Let me entertain ya 'til you scream! Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what im bout to do? Cuz it's about to get rough for you. Im here for your entertainment. Oh! I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But im about to turn up the heat. Im here for your entertainment."_

"Sasuke…"

"Shh." I could tell that he wanted this. Badly. The horny bastard. "I wanna try this."

He nodded.

I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. I closed my eyes to increase the passion as best as I could. His lips were like morphine. This kiss left me gasping. I just forgot how to breathe.

He pulled away. "Now I wanna try something." he pushed me off him and stood up.

I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner.

"You'll see." he smiled. He took off his shirt. Then he unzipped his pants and slipped those off.

I was still confused as to where he was going with this.

"Now you do the same." His smile grew.

My frown deepened. Then I grinned. Not saying a single word, I did the same.

"Good. Now… catch me."

"Catch you…?"

He ran and jumped into my arms. He wrapped his legs around me and put his fingers through my hair.

Our kiss continued with a shit load of passion. It was the soft gentle kiss that seemed to turn a guy on. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths.

I pinned him up against the corner opposite to my bed.

I pulled away from the kiss and sucked on his neck.

I could hear a very gentle moan escape his lips.

I walked over to the bed and laid him down with me on top.

I pulled his boxers down as well as mine. Then I plunged inside of him.

I worked him until he started screaming.

I collapsed in exhaustion. I stared at my love.

He was shaking.

I grabbed a kunai and made a slash on his arm.

He gave out a mere squeak.

Tick tock went the clock.

I sucked on the wound. His blood rushed down my throat.

I had a very high bloodlust. It was all Sakura's fault.

Tick tock went the clock.

I pulled away.

I was sent flying.

Tick tock went the clock.

I hit the wall.

Crack went my back.

I looked at Ino. "Why?"

"Sakura knows." she proclaimed.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your conspiracy with Itachi." was her reply. "Grab your boyfriend and leave."

I got dressed.

"What about you?" Naruto squeaked.

I helped him get dressed.

"I'll be fine. She doesn't know that im on your side."

"I do now." A harsh female voice called.

I went wolf, Ino went phoenix, and Naruto went fox.

I growled at Sakura.

She may have been weak when we were humans but there was a reason I worked for her.

"Ino. Take Naruto. I'll met up with you later." I said.

"No Sasuke. You go. He's you boyfriend. If you die, he'll be devastated."

I nodded, grabbed the fox and ran out of my house.

I ran for miles.

Itachi soon joined up with us.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally stopped running after two days without sleep.

My body crashed on me.

"Sasuke…are you okay?" Naruto asked me.

I growled at him. "And this is why I walk alone."

He put his paw on my shoulder.

I had no time to think of a reaction. I turned and punched him.

He landed on the ground where I nailed him down.

Sasuke: Italic

Naruto: Bold

Both: italic and bold.

**Your cruel device. Your blood like ice. One look could kill. My pain, your thrill. I wanna love you but I better not touch. **_Don't touch._** I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I want it too much. **_Too much_**. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** **p**_o_**i**_s_**o**_n_. **Y**_o_**u**_r _**p**_o_**i**_s_**o**_n _**r**_u_**n**_n_**i**_n_**g**_ t_**h**_r_**o**_u_**g**_h _**m**_y _**v**_e_**i**_n_**s**_. Y_**o**_u_**r**_ p_**o**_i_**s**_o_**n,**_ I _**d**_o_**n**_'_**t**_ w_**a**_n_**n**_a _**b**_r_**e**_a_**k**_ t_**h**_e_**s**_e _**c**_h_**a**_i_**n**_s._

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

I turned and looked at him. "Im worried. Okay. I care about Ino. She was the only friend I had." I got off of Naruto.

"Were you raped in the ass when you were young?" Naruto asked.

"Well actually…-"

"No." I stopped Itachi.

"But I was-"

"No." I stopped him again.

"But-"

"I'll draw a picture. A picture with a twist. I'll draw it with a blade. And I'll draw it on my wrist."

"Fine. You tell him."

I looked at Naruto. "Remember when I said that both Ino and I lost our innocence?"

He nodded.

"Well… we were both raped at a young age."

"By whom?" he gasped.

"Im not…" I trailed off.

"Sasuke." Itachi growled.

"Fine. Itachi raped me and Ino was raped by… me. It was a dare though. I swear. I never meant to harm her."

"But you did it anyway…"

"It was a fucking dare. And we were just kids."

"Nice excuse." Naruto huffed.

I looked down. "Im going to look for her."

"No Sasuke it's too dangerous." Itachi and Naruto said.

I looked at them. "Don't tell me what to do." I ran off.

After a day, I ran into Ino.

"Ino? Baby, are you okay?"

"Im fine Sasuke."

"Where's Sakura?"

"Above you." Sakura laughed. She swooped down and grabbed me. She bit down into my neck.

I yelped out.

I clawed at her.

She drained me of my blood. I could feel it.

I pushed with my back legs and pushed her up against the nearest tree.

She hit it hard. Her fangs pulled out of my neck.

I hopped in the air and looked at the horizon. I had until the break of dawn. I only had about a good half hour.

I used the fire seal to keep Sakura where she was.

"You think you can stop me Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I can't. And I know it."

"You're only prolonging the agony."

"I doubt that's what im doing." I grinned.

The wind picked up.

I kept my eyes on the seal. The flames started dying down. Stupid wind.

She escaped.

"Shit!" I swore. I looked around for her. I stood on my hide legs to get a better look around.

She was suddenly in front of me. She grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. Her nails dug into my throat.

I had trouble breathing.

Time passed by.

"I'll rip out your throat."

My life flashed before my eyes. This was it.

She looked at the sky. "Shit." she dropped me.

But I grabbed onto her ankle so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Let go of me Sasuke."

"If I die…" I gasped. "Im taking you down with me!"

She lifted me off the ground again and slammed me against a tree. She bit down on my neck and began to suck away.

I grabbed her hair and pulled back.

I got away. But she grabbed my tail and slammed me into the dirt.

That half hour went by so fucking slowly. But the sun finally rose. Our fight continued on.

"OW!" Sakura yelled as the sun hit her leg.

I was a bloody mess. I could barely breathe. The poison was seeping through my veins. But it sure was a hell of a good day to die.

I used my fire seal again to trap her where she stood.

The sun fully engulfed her. She turned to dust.

"Im sorry Sakura. You brought this upon yourself." I whispered.

I turned and fell to the ground. I felt like I was drowning in my own blood.

"Sasuke!" ino picked me up and flew me back to Naruto and Itachi.

Things sure looked brighter after Sakura's death.

I felt…happier. So did everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a scream. Then realized that it was me who was screaming.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The fox kid asked me.

I gulped. The cold sweat that consumed me made me shake in fear.

I looked at Naruto. "Nightmare."

"about what."

"Don't make me explain to you what I just saw."

Ino looked at me with shock on her face. She feared for she had seen what I had dreamt. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

She moved closer to me. "Its okay Sasuke-"

"No" I growled. "Its not okay." I pushed her away from me.

Her eyes were filled with hurt and dread.

I got to my paws. "I…need some time to myself." I ran off into the daytime. I felt like a little kid running away from fear.

I made a quick turn and jumped over a huge cliff. Once I figured that no one was following me, I stopped running.

I knew what I was becoming. And I didn't wanna be around Naruto when I became it.

I heard a laugh. "You think you can just get rid of me that easily?"

"I killed you." I growled at the demon.

"You may have done that. Bun im not fully gone. I live on in the darkness. Which you're surrounded in. this is my territory. I rule here.

"I killed you once and I can do it again."

"How are you supposed to do that without the sun? the sun doesn't shine here. Your at a total loss."

"We'll see about that." I got up on my hind legs and stood up straight. I had an angry look on my face.

She suddenly appeared behind me. Her hands wrapped around me.

"I know what you're becoming. Its causing you pain and agony. You want it to stop. I can make that happen."

"No one can save me now." I said sadly.

"this is your last chance wolf boi." she licked my neck.

I was in no shape to fight a ghost. "I have made up my mind."

"I tried." Her fangs dug deep within my neck.

I knew what I was doing. I grinned and flipped her over. I had to let her touch me first so that I could touch her.

"Do you think that im dumb?" I huffed.

"Sasuke listen to me. You're gonna do a horrible thing that you'll regret."

"I've made up my mind, you dumb bitch."

My eyes were as red as blood. My fangs came down.

She let out an ear piercing scream.

I could sense another blood filled animal nearby.

"S-Sasuke?" the voice stuttered.

It was Naruto.

I gulped. I wanted blood. No, I needed blood. My bloodlust was over powering me.

"Naruto go away!" I barked.

"No." The fox said. An innocent tone rang though my raging hunger.

"Naruto, please. I don't wanna hurt you. Im begging you."

"Sasuke if you die. I wanna be there with you."

"How do you…?"

"Ino told me and Itachi after you ran away."

_Soon I will be here no more  
You'll hear my tale  
Through my blood  
Through my people  
And the eagle's cry  
The bear within will never lay to rest_

Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears

White man came  
Saw the blessed land  
We cared, you took  
You fought, we lost  
Not the war but an unfair fight  
Sceneries painted beautiful in blood

Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land

Our souls will join again the wild  
Our home in peace 'n war 'n death

Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land

Wandering on Horizon Road  
Following the trail of tears  
Once we were here  
Where we have lived since the world began  
Since time itself gave us this land

"Hanhepi iyuho mi ihanbla ohinni yelo

O sunkmanitutankapi hena,  
sunkawakanpi watogha hena,

oblaye t'ankapi oihankesni hena

T'at'epi kin asni kiyasni he  
akatanhanpi iwankal

Oblaye t'anka kin  
osicesni mitakuyepi òn

Makoce kin wakan  
WakanTanka kin òn

Miwicala ohinni - Hanhepi iyuha  
kici - Anpetu iyuha kici yelo

Mi yececa hehaka kin yelo, na  
ni yececa sunkmanitutankapi

kin ka mikaga wowasaka isom

Uncipi tuweni nitaku keyas ta k'u

Unwakupi e'cela e wiconi  
wanji unmakainapi ta yelo

Anpetu waste e wan olowan  
le talowan winyan ta yelo

Unwanagi pi lel e nita it'okab o'ta ye

Untapi it'okab o'ta

Na e kte ena òn hanska ohakap  
ni itansni a'u nita ni ihanke yelo"

Translation:  
"I still dream every night  
Of them wolves, them mustangs, those endless prairies  
The restless winds over mountaintops  
The unspoilt frontier of my kith n`kin  
The hallowed land of the Great Spirit  
I still believe  
In every night  
In every day  
I am like the caribou  
And you like the wolves that make me stronger  
We never owed you anything  
Our only debt is one life for our Mother  
It was a good day to chant this song  
For Her

Our spirit was here long before you  
Long before us  
And long will it be after your pride brings you to your end"

That is when I reached my highest point of starvation. Pain shot through me.

I attacked the innocent one.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat over the fox kid, crying my eyes out. Wishing that I hadn't have done what I had did.

His blood was on my paws.

I dug a grave for him. And made a coffin out of the fallen trees.

Placing him in the coffin then in the grave, I heard paw steps and wing flaps behind me.

"Sasuke!" I heard Ino call.

I gulped and hopped out of the hole in the ground. Tears still pouring out of my eyes. Even the one that was sealed shut from Naruto fighting back.

Itachi looked very disappointed in me.

My ears slapped against my head.

"Sasuke what…happened." Ino asked.

"I killed him. I killed him." I repeated.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I couldn't control myself. I was just so hungry."

"Sasuke! Fight it!" Ino yelled.

Pain shot through me again.

I bared my blood dripping fangs at them.

I laughed evilly. "Naruto was merely a test for me."

My paws went to my head. "Don't listen to me. I don't know what im saying. Im a monster. Run!"

"Run and I'll kill you." I hissed.

"Hurry get away while you still can." I fought back.

"I'll hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully."

"Itachi kill me! Quickly!"

"Ino get out of here." Itachi said to her.

She nodded and flew into the sky. She hovered over us.

"HURRY!" I begged.

He attacked me.

I laughed as he ran at me. I moved lazily to the right and bit down on his neck.

He yelped out in pain.

I started draining him of his sweet red liquid.

He clawed at me, hitting my other eye. Not quite sealing it shut but enough to blur my vision.

"I smell you blood Itachi. You can't hide from me." I laughed.

He grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. "I wasn't planning on hiding foolish little brother. You gave me a mission." he tossed me across the battlefield.

I glanced up and saw Ino. I gave an evil grin and ran up the tree trunks. Hopping into the air I barely missed Ino.

I slammed back into the ground.

I glanced at Itachi and backed up.

He ran at me.

I put my paws in front of my face. "Itachi stop!"

He stopped.

There is only one way to stop me." I wanted to be stopped. I had already hurt the one I loved the most.

"What do you want me to do."

"I wanna die next to him."

Itachi tilted his head to the side.

I fought the monster inside me. "Put me…" I paused because of the pain. "In the grave with him." the pain was intense. I just couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out.

Itachi picked me up and put me next to Naruto.

"Goodbye Itachi."

"Bye Sasuke."

"May we met each other in the future."

He nodded.

He closed the coffin's lid.

I could hear him placing the dirt back over the casket.

It was getting harder and harder for me to breathe. I wrapped my furry arms around my dead lovers body and died along side him.


End file.
